


Lullaby

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Anna (Disney), Canon, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Lullabies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post canon, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While sitting by a fire with Honeymaren, Anna catches her new friend singing a familiar song, one that brings back memories of her late mother, Queen Iduna. (Annamaren, Canon, Fluff/Comfort)
Relationships: Anna/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	Lullaby

Ever since she and Elsa had started to visit the Enchanted Forest north of Arendelle, Anna had started to feel quite at home in the strange, mystical grotto. She figured it was because hers and Elsa's mother was of the Northuldra, the people who dwelled in these woods, and that spirit of theirs flowed through her.

The forest held many secrets, not just the spirits and magic that flowed through it, but the secrets of a people hidden from Arendelle for a generation. And Anna's guide to all of the Northuldra was Honeymaren. If anyone knew these woods like the back of her hand, it would be her.

Anna and her had gotten quite close since Arendelle and the Northuldra opened up more peaceful relations and she and Elsa found themselves coming back her. It was actually quite refreshing to talk to someone her age that wasn't Elsa.

Not that she had anything against Elsa's company. She loved talking with her, but Anna was always a girl who loved to make new friends. And while she had become fast friends with Maren... Anna had felt like there was something more going between them.

Like, there was something about the Northuldra girl she was just drawn to. Could it be... attraction of some kind? Anna had speculated for a while that she may have had an... interest in women as well as men. After all, if Elsa could like girls, why not Anna.

But Anna wasn't sure how Maren would react. She preferred to keep such feelings to herself. Honeymaren had a whole new world to explore now that the fog was gone. She didn't want to put any pressure on her with a relationship.

One evening, the two were sat around a campfire in another part of the woods. Honeymaren had wanted to show Anna and Elsa an ancient site where her people honoured the spirits that protected the woods. While Elsa had gone off for a little walk, Anna and Maren were left alone.

As she was sat roasting marshmallows, Anna sighed as she figured this may have been a good chance to tell her friend how she felt about her, if she had the courage to do that. Honeymaren didn't seem to have anything on her mind at the moment.

However, just then, a familiar melody floated through the air. One that Anna recognised right away. And then she saw what where it was coming from.

Anna looked over as she noticed Honeymaren humming that familiar tune, blissfully unaware that Anna was. It was the song Anna's mother used to sing to her and Elsa as children. Anna just stared as she heard the song so beautifully hummed by her friend.

"You... you sing that song too?" Anna wondered.

"Oh," Honeymaren blinked, having been in a daze as she was humming. She looked at Anna and blushed a bit in embarrassment. She didn't usually sing when in the company of others. Unlike Anna and Elsa, she was a bit shy abut her singing voice. "Sorry... yes, It's a favourite of mine. I... I didn't think you knew our culture enough yet to know many of our songs."

"I... don't," Anna admitted. "But my mom was from your forest so she sang that song to me and Elsa when we were little."

"Ah," Honeymaren realised. "It is a popular one we sing to our children... my own mother sang it to me when I was little."

"Really?" Anna wondered.

Honeymaren nodded. "Yes... she sang it to me and Ryder as she tucked us into bed every single night. I remember her voice so clearly." She smiled. "One of the perks of we Northuldra being born with a perfect memory."

"That totally explains where Elsa got hers from," Anna remarked, and the two of them shared a giggle. And then Anna added. "My mother would sing it as a lullaby for me and Elsa too."

"But... she never told you it was from our people," Honeymaren assumed.

Anna shook her head. "No." She sighed. "I wished she could have really told us the full story. I hated that our parents kept the truth from us, about Arendelle's dark past, of the lies they had to keep in order to stop the whole kingdom from coming apart."

Honeymaren put a hand on Anna's shoulder. She knew Anna was still a little hurt after finding out what her grandfather and his troops had done to her people. She and Elsa had worked so hard to try and repair the damage that had been caused.

And yet, Anna felt like King Runeard had cut a vast wound so deep into the land that it would never be healed. Even after the truth had come out, some of the nobles in Arendelle had been giving her and Elsa some very concerning looks.

"You know... she probably did have her reasons to protect you," Honeymaren said. "You were children when she told you that story."

"I know, I know," Anna stated. "But between all this and shutting Elsa out... I feel like I barely knew my parents at all. What they really were."

"They loved you, especially your mother," Honeymaren insisted. "Because that is a mother's nature. To love their children and make sure they grow up big and strong and even though your mother was taken before her time... I think she succeeded in her task."

Anna felt touched by that statement, but that only made her think of her mother more. From the birthday's she'd had as a child, to fond memories like going ice skating or being taken to the markets. She missed her so deeply, and all those memories were just coming back.

"I miss her."

And then, Honeymaren said. "I know how that feels... I miss my mother too."

Her eyes widening in surprise, Anna looked down. She hadn't realised that this topic was close to Honeymaren as well.

"I'm sorry... I'll move on if you want," Anna stated.

Honeymaren shook her head. "No, it's okay. I guess you talked about your mom so much... it's only fair that I get my turn."

"Okay... tell me about her," Anna wondered/

Her friend smiled, recalling fond memories like Anna was doing. "Her name... was Edata. In the language of my people, it means "One who touches the heart"." She felt a tear form in her eye. "I... I think that described her to a tee. She loved flowers and taking care of the reindeer. She was one of the most active people in the forest and she was the best friend of our elder Yelena."

"What... happened to her?"

Then Honeymaren grew sombre. "When I was about... nine years old, she was caught in a storm. A tree... fell on her. Our father had died of sickness years before, so Yelena took care of us after that."

"But you still miss her loads."

Honeymaren started to cry. "Yes... Spirits, it's been all these years, and it feels like yesterday she was gone." She held herself. "She... she was the most amazing woman in the whole forest. I doubt anyone will ever be like her. She was a true daughter of the forest."

"She... sounds amazing," Anna said.

Honeymaren wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry... I didn't mean to get so emotional thinking about her."

"It's alright... I sometimes find myself crying over my mother too," Anna admitted. "I guess it's just natural."

There was silence for a few moments, neither of them not really sure of what to say next. Anna had felt that Honeymaren's story had really resonated with her. Perhaps... they were a lot more alike than Anna would have originally thought.

Perhaps... Anna wasn't wrong to have feelings for Maren after all. Perhaps instead that Maren to her... was a kindred spirit.

The two of them reached over, and... held hands. Anna blushed, taking her hand away.

"Ohhh... sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Anna admitted.

Honeymaren chuckled a little, feeling a bit better. "No... to be honest, it's been a long time since anyone did that."

Gently and softly, Anna took Honeymaren's hands again and they started to sing. A song they both knew off by heart.

"Where the north wind meets the sea. There's a river full of memory. Sleep, my darling, safe and sound. For in this river all is found~"

As the song ended, Anna and Honeymaren touched foreheads. The singing had made them feel happy in each other's arms, and Anna... realised how much she did care for Honeymaren. There was no doubt about it. She... was in love.

And then, the two of them shared a soft kiss.

Elsa then walked back into the campsite, returning from her walk. "Anna, Maren, I'm-" she stopped as she saw the two girls kissing. Blushing and feeling happy for Anna, she realised she'd ended her walk a little too early. "Um... I'll come back later."

As Elsa left, Anna was unaware of her sister's presence. She still had her hand cupping Honeymaren's cheek as she kissed her softly. There was nothing she wanted more than to make Honeymaren the happiest woman in the world, to make sure that no tragedies happened to both of them again as long as she lived.

Honeymaren... was eternally grateful about that.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, I didn't think I'd be writing Annamaren stuff today lol. I mean, I've been seeing people talk about it on the discord server I'm on, but I didn't think I'd actually join in. But this was a really loving and fulfilling story to write. Pretty sure this is gonna be like the second or third Annamaren fic ever made xD

Anyways, hope you enjoy the fics I've shared tonight and that you have a good day!


End file.
